<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Spring by wadingpool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812398">Late Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool'>wadingpool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jeweler Sakishima Isumi, M/M, Promises, Relationship Study, hiroo is only really mentioned, thats it, theyre in love okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had made his bed in the same one Koji returned to, each and every night, and in it Isumi dreamed the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiroo Kouji/Sakishima Isumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyRamen/gifts">MintyRamen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORE ILY HERE HAVE SOME SAKIHIROO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The apartment was quiet, suspended in motion as he woke up, the sun filtering through gaps created by broken blinds and flooding the room with golden light. He rises, stretching as his back releases a cacophony of pops and a groan slips out of his lips, unbidden.</p><p>He turns to the other side of the bed, only to see the spot next to him already empty. His hand reaches, touching the soft fabric of the bedsheet and he feels the warmth, can visualize the other man, and at that moment, it changes. The baby blue of the French curls in the bed sheet became warm, olive skin that had long been mapped by his fingers. He smells the scent of the soap he has in the bathroom and some other scent that was a kaleidoscope of colors.</p><p>Koji had already taken his leave for the day.</p><p>He had no need for worry, and so he did not waste a thought on it. He had made his bed in the same one Koji returned to, each and every night, and in it Isumi dreamed the world.<br/><br/>More often than not, all he could conjure was Koji and his smile with the silent promise of comfort and warmth. A swirl of yellows and greens and all the striking colors he knew were perpetually at the tip of Koji’s tongue and for Isumi—he was the world.</p><p>There are no goodbyes between the two of them, just the promise of returning to the other. In Isumi’s eyes, that was stronger than any goodbye or any grand declaration of love, regardless of how much Koji adored them. And he knows, from the upturn of Koji’s lips and their sweet tender kisses, that his other half also believed this to be true.</p><p>On the counter, there is one of Koji’s hair ties, the ones he uses to keep his now longer hair out of his eyes. The bathroom door, opened just a crack, gave Isumi a clear view of the other man’s cologne. His towel is hung to dry on a hanger right by the window. On the dresser—a small sticky note, one that no doubt contains a small message Koji had jotted down before he left the apartment.</p><p>The glass of water that Isumi had placed for Koji last night to prevent the other from pestering their cat during the night was gone. On the bedside table, the jewelry Isumi had created for Koji was gone, now pressed against the other’s chest, ears, and ring finger. It lives there, breathes there, and gathers the warmth and the bursts of colors that cling off Koji’s very being, Isumi’s own promise presented in silvers and golds.</p><p>There was a simplicity to their actions, one that filled Isumi with an emotion he could not for the life of him describe. Isumi never needed more than a simple promise, and the combination of these small actions of missing and leaving was enough for him to be happy.</p><p>He rises as he starts his day, his day consistent in its sweet familiarity, and he waits for the hour when Koji will come back to his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>